Persistent Upgrades
Persistent Upgrades, also known as "Perma-Perks", are unlockable upgrades that the player(s) can gain through unique methods. These upgrades only take effect and can be acquired on TranZit and Die Rise. The upgrades cannot be acquired or used in local. When an upgrade is obtained, a green haze (similar to picking up a Power-Up) appears near the player, and a character says a line about it. Losing one will result in a faint eerie sound. List of Upgrades Faster revive The player can earn faster revives (revives are twice as fast) by reviving downed allies 2-17 times in one game. The effect can be stacked with Quick Revive. To lose it, a player must try and fail to revive a downed person, even if said person is later revived. Even an accidental fail (such as being knocked out of the way) will cause the upgrade to be lost. More headshot damage The player can earn increased headshot damage by getting an arbitrary amount of collateral headshots (multiple headshot kills with 1 bullet). In addition to increased headshot damage, shooting a zombie anywhere will make its head pop, although this effect is aesthetic. Sometimes the green flash will show in Survival on any of the survival maps, though the persistent upgrade will not be applied. The upgrade is lost by killing a range of 25-75 zombies in a row without a headshot. Stronger barriers The player can earn stronger barriers to be built on windows by repairing 250 barriers in one game. The barriers are partially made of steel and screwed in, so it will take more time for them to be taken down. To lose this upgrade, the player must fail to build a single barrier in a round. Stronger Carpenter barriers The player can earn reinforced barriers for Carpenter to build by killing a zombie trying to come out of a barricade meanwhile the Carpenter is boarding the windows. The effect is separate from the stronger barricades above, and can be earned and lost without either affecting another. However, the barricades are the same. The upgrade is lost by failing to kill a zombie trying come out of a barricade during a Carpenter, regardless of if there are any. 200% health The player can earn more health (identical to Juggernog). The exact way to how to obtain this upgrade is unknown, but one way to obtain it is to consistently buy Quick Revive in solo play and letting oneself to be downed. The effect stacks with Juggernog, allowing the player to have a maximum of 300% health. This perk is disabled but not lost on round 15. The player will not lose the perk by dying from fall damage/falling off the map, explosive damage, or bleeding out and dying prior to the start of round 15; after round 15 however each of these factors will cause the perk to be lost, unless the player is the last in the party to go down. Please note that not playing for a week or two will make you lose this Red Insta-Kill The player can earn a subversion of Insta-Kill by not killing a single zombie during an Insta-Kill, twice in a row. The effect lasts 15 seconds, is activated when an Insta-Kill is obtained and allows the player to simply walk into a zombie to kill it. Killing a zombie using it will only give 50 points To lose this upgrade, the player has to be damaged by a zombie during the Insta-Kill (with the exception of a flaming zombie exploding). Refund on perks Or refered to "Cash Back" because of the first person to find this named it so. The player can earn an upgrade to give 1000 points every time when going prone in front of any Perk-a-Cola machine after buying said perk. This ability is obtained by going in front of the machine a random amount of times after buying it. When buying Quick Revive this persistent perk will give a free 500 points The upgrade is lost by not going prone in front of a Perk-a-Cola machine after buying it. Category:Perks Category:Zombies Mode